Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, which employs an electrophotographic system, an electrostatic recording system, or other systems.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus which is configured to form an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive member by laser beam light, develop the electrostatic latent image with toner to form a toner image, transfer the formed toner image onto a sheet, and thermally fix the toner image on the sheet, property information including a thickness and a surface property of a medium such as a sheet is an important control parameter. Through use of the property information of a medium, an optimum fixing temperature and conveyance speed for a sheet can be achieved. It has been generally known that the property information of a sheet is set through an operation by a user with an operation unit or a driver screen arranged in the image forming apparatus. In recent years, there has been proposed a configuration in which a sensor configured to detect a property of a medium is arranged in the image forming apparatus. Such a configuration eliminates the necessity of an operation by a user, thereby improving convenience.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-211062, there is disclosed a sensor configured to detect a property of a medium (hereinafter referred to as medium sensor). Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-211062, there is disclosed a control which is performed when a different medium is detected during an image forming operation with a control parameter suitable for a certain medium. For example, the medium sensor configured to detect a property of a sheet is arranged on a conveyance path to perform detection of media with respect to a plurality of sheets which are successively fed. Then, when a property of a sheet which has already been output and a property of a sheet which is newly detected are different from each other, a print job is stopped.